The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula stoechas and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘HanCev’. ‘HanCev’ is a new variety of lavender suitable for landscape and container use.
The inventor discovered ‘HanCev’ in a block of containers at his nursery in Pescadero, Calif. is spring of 2006. ‘HanCev’ arose as a naturally occurring branch mutation of ‘Otto Quasti’ (syn. ‘Otto Quast’), an unpatented cultivar.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by terminal stem cuttings in Pescadero, Calif. in May of 2007. Asexual propagation has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.